The winchesters and the virgin
by Deansbaby
Summary: Sam, Cas, Dean, kevin and Ellie are all currently living in the bunker but what happens on a specific case? Dean/Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Sam please?" you whine

"Ellie, I said no for the last time you're not touching my hair!" he grumbled giving you an annoyed look

"But it's the perfect length for braiding P-l-e-a-s-e! Saaammm" you continued to whine although it came out muffled as you wear covering your face with your hands, completely bored out your mind.

"For Godsakes, Helen I will not say it again, No!" He boomed using your proper name, this shocked you causing you to swiftly sit upright at the table, Sam rose to his feet taking his laptop with him and stomped into the kitchen.

Scrabbling from your seat at in the bunker library table, you clumsy chased after him sliding around on the wooden floor in your socks. You couldn't just be defeated so easily. Once you reached the doorway, He turned sharply towards you giving you a look that screamed piss off.

Taking the final hint you pouted in defeat and sulkily slid down the hall in your socks, maybe Kev would wanna hang out. You continued to slide one foot in front of the other not really paying attention to the noise of footsteps coming your way until it was too late.

You collide with Dean who was carrying a plastic bag full of clothes. You faced slamming straight into his hard muscular chest you may have even taken a moment to marvel at its heavenly touch, if it hadn't been for what came next. The low blow of your 5"3 frame into his body made him lose his balance, he tried to regain his stance but found no joy when he decided to use you as something to grab. Pulling you down with him his hands caught your black long sleeved shirt leaving you nowhere else to go but to the floor.

It all happened so quickly before you know it your laying on your back with Dean sprawled out on top of you. His head is laid just above your chest his soft brown hair tickling your chin. You let out an inhuman noise as you tried to desperately capture the breath Dean had knocked out of you.

Dean groaned pushing his hands out to rest by your elbows and started to pull himself up. You caught his gaze as he looked straight down at the cleavage he had used to cushion his blow.

"Excuse you" You say smushing your hands into his face trying to wipe of the smirk that lay beautifully on his features.

"Well, I never pictured it going down like this, Ellie you naughty girl, out in the open by Cas' door. I like it" He chuckled lowering his head to your neck still smiling.

"Oh get off you idiot" you say pushing your hands further into his face.

Dean only laughed at this and bought his knees up and around your waist, straddling you. He looked mighty proud of himself when he pinned your arms down beside you head, your face must have been a picture of confusion and terror as Dean simply looked down at you with amusement in his eyes a large shit eating grin on his face as you came closer and closer to you he puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

True panic settled this time. You were paralyzed at what was happening. What the ever loving fuck was happening right now. You just watched as Dean grew closer to your face until he swiftly moved his mouth to your neck blowing a large spit filled raspberry on the sensitive skin, you laughed squirming as you tried to break free of his vice hold, kidding your legs out and banging them on the corridor walls as he tickled you neck with his mouth.

"Dean stop!" you half laughed half scream.

You could feel him laughing against your skin as he continued to make loud fart noises. He finally pulled away grinning like a child down at you

Small laughs bubbled out of your chest as you tried to regain a serious a tone, his expression made it ten times harder

"Dean," You started but cut yourself off with another escaping chuckle. "Dean, get off" You continued taking a more serious tone although the smile on your face betrayed you.

"Okay, Okay" He said chuckling as he pulled himself up.

Taking his hands he pulled you up alongside him, his eyes now fixed on your chest, his expression completely changed he looked shocked? You guessed? It wasn't an expression you knew how to read from this Winchester.

You look down at yourself and see that Dean must have ripped your shirt in the process of falling on top of you. Your bra was completely on show but that didn't stop Dean from sanding his mouth agape looking down at you. Using your arms to cover yourself up crossing them across your chest you used one of your hands to remove the spit that he had left slobbered on your neck.

"Dean for fucksake" You moan scowling at him. But he simply ignored you still starring at whatever he could save to memory.

"Earth to Dean?" a quizzical look on your face "DEAN!" Sam bellows as he comes running down the hall

"What the in hell?" Sam started being the gentlemen he is looked everywhere but your exposed flesh

Dean looks up at you clearly satisfied with the turn of events "She flashed me!" Dean said pointing directly at you

"What? no I didn't! God your such a dick!" You argue back trying to save your dignity

Sam simply walked away seeing no real danger and escaping any sort of domestic conflict

" Well its always nice to see my boys every now and then," Dean smiled smugly and took a step forward down the corridor

"uh no, you owe me a shirt, give me a shirt"

"Hell no, I don't owe you squat" Dean turned back around to face you

"Yeah you do all my clothes are in the washer and for the record my chest doesn't belong to you"

"oh it so does, Sweet checks that's the most action you have probably ever gotten, fine come on you can use one of mine for now" Dean smirked leading you to his bedroom

"You really are an arsehole aren't you?" you mutter loud enough for him to hear, he simply laughs it off

"Im only an a-s-s Miss Britain because you know I'm right. I mean have you ever even been with a guy?" Dean mocks your accent as he makes his way to a dresser

You remain silent knowing this was in fact correct and a tint of pink blush spread across your cheeks

"I will take your silence as I'm right" He says turning back to you with a white v-neck

"Come on Ellie it will happen one day, you will want this sooner or later" Dean gestures to himself as he calls after you.

Oh Dean if only you knew, you think as you walk back to your room to change not hearing dean mutter "hopefully sooner than later"


	2. Chapter 2

"See Sam what did I tell you?"

"Okay- okay, I have to admit it does look pretty good, but its just also nice to have somebody play with it." He confesses leaning further back into the sofa.

you were finally braiding Sams hair, your persistence had paid off,nagging him all day really did work. Sam was sat on the sofa relaxing you were stood behind him playing away with his hair when Dean entered

He crept up slowly behind Ellie not making any sound, he stood tall above her short body he looked down from behind her, her long brown hair had been swept up into a messy ponytail and she was still wearing his shirt only this time she was wearing grey baggy sweatpants underneath.

"Hey sexy" he whispered in her ear hiding his hands behind his back

she let out a small gasp and jumped not realising Dean was so close to her or there at all, she turned around to face him and her hazel eyes meet his green

"What the fuck man" she swatted at him playfully making Dean smile.

He pulled his hand around from his back to reveal a shopping bag, it was the same design as the one he had earlier only much bigger. he quickly moved around her and sat on the chair on the opposite side of the bunker room. she was glad that the boys agreed to make this room into the living room, it made sense for them to have somewhere to socialise without being reminded of work constantly.

Dean regained her attention as he sat opposite both her and Sam, he looked pleased with himself as he started to pull some clothes out of the bag

"Ok, so I know I ripped your shirt, so I thought I would go out and get you a new one." Dean started to explain

"But then I had a better thought," his grin grew wider

"why not buy you some clothes that would help you with your deficiency.."

"My what?" I cut him off quickly

"You know your lack of _vitamin __**D**_ or even _vitamin __**v**_?_**"**_he continued wiggling his eyebrows

_oh no this wont end well. _Dean pulled out a few low cut tops, a few vests and a **very ****very** short skirt.

"Dean what the hell I'm not desperate gosh, I need you to start helping me get laid what's wrong with your seriously?!" you start ranting at him flailing your arms up in the air trying intensely not to show your embarrassment

Sam only laughed and Deans smile didn't falter once "Come on I didn't even show you the best bit"

He pulled out a black laced bar, admittedly it was pretty but not something you would ever wear. you moved towards him and snatched the bra away from him, now you where quiet the busty girl racking in at size** E **sometimes even an** F**

"Yeah nice try for a start its the wrong size" you throw it back at him

"No its not!" he argued

"Mate, I'm pretty sure I know what size chest I have" You laugh with Sam

"Fine I will prove it" Dean stated flatly and walked out the room.

You and Sam exchanged glances looking bewildered as you quickly sprinted down the corridor catching up to Dean, he was about to turn the handle to your door when you stopped him shoving yourself in front of him blocking his entrance.

"where the hell are you going?" I scorn him

"In here" he replied bluntly picking you up over his shoulder and walking straight into your room despite your kicking and shouting, he threw you down on the bed with a thump and walked towards your dresser. know there was no point in fighting him you simply sat there waiting for the situation to get worse. Head in hands you watched Dean pull the whole draw of underwear out of the dresser and laid its contents on the bed, Dean knelled down in front of your bed staring and the endless pairs of Minnie mouse, Daisy duck and superhero sets of knickers in front of them.

"how old are you?" Dean asked giving you a judging look,

"What? I happen to like them, nobody else see's them anyway" You say defensively pulling them back aware from the him

"No seriously how old are you"

"19" I offer

"Your the only 19 year old virgin I have ever met who wears Minnie mouse undies" Dean said looking at me blankly

"Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know Some saucy panties or even maybe a few toys to keep yourself warm on those cold lonely night." Dean teased

"You know" he continued "I could help you out with this whole problem, give me one night and it would be over just like that" He offered playfully

"Dean shut up" you rejected his offer

Dean simply laughed at this nodding his head expectantly. upon Deans laughter Sam walks in with his phone by his ear.

"pack up guys we got a case" He says quickly before leaving as abruptly as he entered

you groan and fall back on the bed "Bollocks"


	3. Chapter 3

The drive was long and dull. Sam remained completely engrossed in the case while I stared out the window listening to Dean silently Sing along to the tunes in the car. Even I had to admit he was pretty good. I have a hard time with Dean, because sometimes I want to stab him in the neck he is so annoying..but other times, times like right now I want nothing more than to hold tightly onto his side and nuzzle in against him.

I sigh irritated by the lack of respect I have for myself I mean honestly Dean sleeps around so much I'm surprised he doesn't have a membership to the STD clinic. I couldn't count the amount of times I have seen him walking funny or trying to discretely itch his junk with a pained expression on his face. But I suppose that's who Dean is, who he is always going to be.

Like I said, I struggle with Dean, where as me and Sam are totally platonic. 100% never going to happen platonic. But I just cant seem to say the same about Dean, I don't frigging love him, I'll tell you that for free.. but I don't know probably more like a crush I guess..

"Ellie" Dean ask,

"huh" I say snapped from my thoughts

"Dinner? what do you want?" Dean asked annoyed clearly having repeated himself to me.

I made eyes contact with him in the rear view mirror, he had an irritated look etched on to his face and couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over each crease of his skin.

"oh, um. I don't care what ever." you say smiling slightly

"great so burgers it is." Dean said pulling off the road just as we reached a a small Diner.

We walked from the impala to the Small restaurant and went inside. A tall young blond waitress greeted us as we entered giving Dean a quick once over her eyes fell to you as you walked past, a grin plastered to the woman's face as she came over to take our order.

"Hi there sugar what can I get you" She spoke with a country filled accent facing me and not the boys who sat opposite you.

"Hi, um Well have three burgers, 2 beers and a lemonade please." Sam replied awkwardly towards the woman as she and I stared at each. I looked back confused as she gave me a shy smile and a pink blush spread on her face

"Sure thing" she replied not even breaking my eye contact as she walk away.

You let out a sigh as you watched the waitress walk away, she was undeniably beautiful. Short choppy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she was tall and perfectly thin.

"Do you have to do that everywhere we go?" Dean asked amused pulling your attention to him.

"Do what?" I ask confused looking between Sam and Dean

"That," Sam pointedly looked to your chest which you were leaning on the diner table

"Oh for Godsake why not? their heavy all right just let me rest them here they aren't hurting you, are they?" I snapped unimpressed by their childish thoughts.

Sam awkwardly looked away while Dean continued.

"Actually keep 'em up, I think we might score a free meal tonight." Dean whispered across to you as the waitress returned with your drinks, you thanked her and she shyly bit her lip and walked away again.

"I dunno Dean, I feel dirty, this feels wrong to string her along." I try to reason

"You don't have to, y'know, string her along I'm sure she'd take it nice and slow with you. Teach you where to put your hands and what to do with your mouth..." Dean rambled on closing his eyes imagining the scenario.

You kicked him hard under the table causing him to jerk forward. Sam couldn't contain his smile as you started to quietly scold his brother like a child.

But Dean only smirked and choked back laughter at my attempt.

"Fuck you," I mutter taking another sip of lemonade

"Any time baby," he replied resting his elbows on the table and get closer to you.

"In your dreams" I spit back leaning forward as well

"Oh baby every night" He replied eyes travelling south as more of your bust had been exposed due to leaning forward.

See this right here, this is why Dean was an issue because he would pursue conversations like this and constantly make subtle or sometimes obvious comments at my sexuality.

I groaned at his comment and shift back into the seat.

Our food quickly arrived and once again the waitress blushed under my gaze. The rest of the meal was spent talking about the case well Sam and Dean did anyway I however couldn't engage in their hunter world. I'm simply here for them as entertainment as Dean put it, turns out I'm simply company to them. Not in a creepy prisoner way though, just I was a friend of Kevin's and I sort of got pulled along into this mess with him. but considering his busy schedule you manly look after Sam and Dean with medical treatment really.

Sadly Dean was wrong you would not score a freebie meal tonight, but you did however score the number of the waitress who's name was Georgia and earned yourself a free slice of pecan pie.


	4. Chapter 4

"you gunna eat that" Dean asked eyeing the pie you had left on the motel table.

"Maybe" I teased back

"Yes or no, don't tease a man" He pressed further looking anxiously at me.

"OK you can have it," A grin spread on his face "**IF **you promise to stick to your side of the bed!" I authorise

"What? I always do" He looked almost offended at your conditions

"Don't you lie to me Winchester we both know what you do." You fight hard to stop the smile form on your face.

"yeah. yeah whatever" he lunges towards the pie and digs in

You spend the next few hours going over the plain the boys had made, It was a quick case just some vampires to gank Sam assured me.

as the evening grew on so did your constant yawning, Sam had already passed out on his bed.

I decide to take Sammy's lead and turn in for the night, as I riffle through my bag searching for a pair of pjs I find none, _shit._

"um Dean?" you ask quietly "can I borrow a shirt"

"Hmm What did you forget your spider man jim-jams" he teases like an ass

"No seriously I forgot mine, please?" I say with pleading eyes

"yeah sure" he pulls the white shirt he is wearing off his torso and passes it to me, my eyes go wide at the sight of him, he looks down at me smirking, making me blush and look to the ground.

"Thanks" I say quickly and turn away from him to change.

pulling off my jeans and shirt I pull his shirt over the top of me. The shirt smells like him and cant stop myself from discretely inhaling his scent. The shirt hangs half way down my thigh. I turn around to climb into bed but find him staring at me with a strong smirk across his lips.

"What?" I ask self concious

"Just thinking ho good you look right now." Deans smirk grew wider if that was possible.

I sigh "remind me why I don't share with Sam again"

"Cause he'd crush you" Dean chimed looking up at you smiling as you climbed in next to him.

"True" I say as I manuvrer in the bed turning off the bedside lamp leaving the room in complete darkness

after 5 minutes of staying true to his word Dean decided to sit up in bed and grab your body without warning and literally drag me into the beds centre.

"Dean" you moaned annoyed

"Hold on" He whispered

he rolled me on my side so I was facing his chest his arms engulfed me in a tight hold making it hard to breath.. he rested his head on top of mine and laid still.

"Dean" you whispered

"mmmm" he hummed in your ear

"I'm not comfy"

"God dammit" he quietly muttered

Sitting up right and pulling you with him

"ugh Dean get off" I pushed away from him laying back down.

he stayed up right for a moment watching as I got comfy then allowed his body to mould around me. You were

wriggled his forearm under my neck. He dragged his free arm down my shoulder and across the full length of my arm to find my hand, the gesture sent goosebumps across my body. upon finding it he interlocked our fingers and bought the fist to my chest and held me close as his whole body was suddenly pressed to my back. He rested his face in the crook of my neck and let out a sigh of content.

"Dean" you whispered again

"Whaaat" he complain letting out a loud sigh

"I'm comfy and you owe me pie" I mumble pushing further into his embrace.

His arms pulled tighter around me and let out a low chuckle. I could felt his hot breath on my neck and started to fall asleep. Until I felt **it**

"Dean" I warn sternly

"Its not spooning without a hard dick in your butt" he chuckles back pressing his mouth to my neck tenderly

"I should get you a leash" I quip

"kinky" he whispers back making I chuckle.

When I awake I'm no longer snuggled in Deans arms instead I'm trapped under his whole body. He's laid flat out on top of me with is head buried in my chest.

I take a deep breath and exhale loudly causing Dean to stir but not fully wake up. so instead I hit him over the back of his head with my hand.

He grumbled into my chest causing me to laugh at the tickling sensation.

now fully awake the bastard lays out on top of me enjoying the view before him.

"hello" he says individually to each breast before looking at me

"Oh hi, didn't see you there, got distracted by the twin" He raised his eyebrows at me as he a smile break his lips.

"get off" you try to push him but he's to heavy and instead straddles you holding your hands out against your head. he lowers towards you again like he had the previous day this time expecting to be tickled you brace yourself. but he shocks you when you he kisses your check and sits upright again. smiling down and winking at your confused and speechless face.


End file.
